Cursed become Destined
by EmmeryHale
Summary: Roy is a stuntman in 1920's LA, he jumped from a bridge onto a horse and the stunt went horribly wrong now a paraplegic trying to recover he befriends Alexandria a girl who fell picking oranges, but in the midst of his depression spiraled story a new Patient helps Alexandria pull him from the dark of his mind being a mirror to himself. Who is the real Bandit of the Heart? RoyXOC


**Chapter One: The Visitor **

Roy wondered when Alexandria was going to come visit him again, the girl was insatiable for the story of the five heroes led by the Bandit against Odious. Truthfully he wanted to just crawl into the ever welcoming blackness of sleep and feel nothing, like his legs that just seemed to be gone. There was the tell tale of little feet making noise upon the tile floor of the hospital and he closed his eyes knowing whom it would be. Sure enough his curtain pulled back and Alexandria said his name. Moving up onto his bed smiling as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"Roy, there is a new visitor today, a woman," she beamed enough that Roy had to smirk despite his mood.

"A woman huh, where?" He asked her curiously.

Alexandria pulled apart the curtain that surrounded Roy to reveal a woman in the bed opposite him. She had long red auburn hair, with soft but sharp features. In her early twenties. She had barely there raised cheek bones, a small chin that rounded, a near straight small nose and gentle set brows that framed closed eyes. Eyes that had the barest dark circles to them. Her long hair was braided back and out of the way. Bangs streaked and a tad damp. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and or had not been feeling well, a sickly pale. Tucked into the bed in a gown akin to his. She had something he didn't have though, an ivy. She wasn't so much a visitor as she was a patient. Roy couldn't help but feel the curiosity that swept through him to wonder what had happened to put here there. She was actually very pretty.

Alexandria got down to go to the lady Roy flinched.

"Alexandria…no come over here don't wake her up," he hissed quietly trying his best not to be the one to wake her up either.

Alexandria moved her bangs gently looking at the woman. Roy found himself holding his breath as the woman stirred by opening her eyes. They were a startling blue. She didn't move but watched Alexandria back who smiled the woman smirked. She reached up and mused her bangs Alexandria giggled. Roy breathed out softly and felt relief that she wasn't angry. Alexandria watched her as she started to fall asleep again touching her cheek like she did Roy but this time she didn't respond to the six year old girl. Out like a light again. Still under some kind of sedation.

Alexandria came back to Roy and sat with him watching her to look back at Roy.

"The Nurse said she fall from a horse," she held to her box and tilted her head at Roy.

Roy looked from her to the woman and felt a sense of curiousness yet worry at the same time, hoping she hadn't gotten trampled after the fall. He had known another stuntman at one time that had happened to and died from injuries that were not easily found internally. The Nurse came and with his tea he looked at her.

"Excuse me but who is she?" He asked softly pointing to the woman, the nurse followed his direction.

"That's Bella Reid, she works with her father as a stage handler training the horses for the western pictures down at the studio." She answered as she smiled to Roy.

"I told him she fell off horse," Alexandria confirmed as if Roy hadn't believed her.

The Nurse smiled kindly to Alexandria.

"Actually she was thrown, one of the actors on the set was warned not to go directly at it with a loud voice since it was getting easily upset. He didn't listen, the horse broke the fencing trying to kick him and would have trampled the actress he was with if she hadn't jumped into the saddle and get him to go into the area they use to corral horses. He kept bucking as they tried to trap him from hurting people and she got thrown through the fence into the wall. She had surgery last night." She said softly looking back to Bella Reid.

Roy swallowed a little, she had been hurt by a horse, he had been hurt jumping from a bridge onto a horse. A sinking feeling coming over him.

"She can't move her legs can she?" He asked looking at the nurse intently for an answer.

The nurse looked to him surprised.

"Yes, but as long as the swelling goes down like yours has started to there is a chance after her second surgery to be up and about again." She left to make her rounds to the other rooms.

Alexandria begged to hear more stories and at first Roy was in no mood but with the curtain opened and him having a clear view of Bella he started to tell a new chapter in the tale…..

Chapter Two: The Bandit and the Fox, will Bella become part of his tale to Alexandria? Please review, I like to hear what my readers think.


End file.
